


Второй после

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Ощущать себя всегда вторым - что может быть хуже? Особенно если сам в этом частично виноват.





	Второй после

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
— Рокэ прыгнул в Дыру, — Марсель пьет вино бездумно, большими глотками. Словно торопится. Зачем — чтобы забыть? Какие сентиментальные пошлости в таком случае. — А ведь я вытащил его из темницы не за этим, — в его голосе сквозит такая неподдельная горечь, что невольно хочется ужалить, и Лионель это делает:  
  
— Из темницы его вытащил Придд. Насколько мне известно.  
  
Марсель мрачнеет мгновенно, Лионель не успевает опомниться, как бокал летит в камин. Пламя вспыхивает закатным багрово-алым отблеском.  
  
— С Приддом он, как видите, пойти не захотел, — тон при этом совершенно ровный. Заманчиво. — Желаете поупражняться в словесности со мной, граф? — Лионелю за какими-то кошками нравится это змеиное лицо Марселя — ведь дано его увидеть далеко не всем, хотя Эмиль предупреждал, что наследник Бертрама стал той еще гадюкой. Но Лионелю это по душе — он сам змея и знает это.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, виконт? — акцент на титуле — специально, выверенно, чтобы взбесить, довести и увидеть этот взрыв. Только Лионель прекрасно знает, что Марсель не так-то прост и не дастся. Рептилия. Холодная, склизкая, ядовитая. Тоже ядовитая.  
  
— Снова кошкин Придд, — вдруг словно сам себе тихо произносит тот, — хоть и другой.  
  
Усмешка сползает с лица Лионеля. Он невидяще смотрит перед собой, а потом поднимает бокал.  
  
— Снова кошкин Придд. За «спрутов», будь они неладны.  
  
Марсель приподнимает брови, но пьет.  
  
А между тем, эти слова будят давно забытое и запретное — те времена, давно, словно Круг назад, еще до того, как Лионель стал капитаном Королевской охраны.  
  
И до того, как все покатилось к закатным кошкам.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Сквозь занавески пробиваются лучи заходящего весеннего солнца, снизу, из трактирной кухни доносятся аппетитные запахи выпечки и мяса. Скоро ужин, и нужно будет уходить, на ночь не позволено оставаться ни одному из них, хотя и хочется. Но отсутствие обоих одновременно и так могут заметить, ведь у обоих обязанности, и дисциплина важна, пусть и Лионель, и Джастин принадлежат к талигойской знати.  
  
Но все это — потом, после ужина. А сейчас можно, еще можно двигаться в Джастине короткими, сильными толчками, можно оставлять лиловые отметины на его коже, обводить пальцем узор из родинок на спине, сжимать его член и с наслаждением слушать стоны и сдавленные ругательства — когда юный граф Васспард возбужден, он ругается, и Лионелю это кажется одновременно смешным и горячим, распаляющим его собственную страсть. Он любит трахаться с Джастином, потому что тот настолько не похож на Приддов и потому что…  
  
«Потому что он — мой», — добавляет Лионель беззвучно и на мгновение даже останавливается, пораженный этим открытием.  
  
— Ты опять меня дразнишь? — насмешливо спрашивает Джастин, сжимаясь так, что Лионель теряет дыхание и забывает мелькнувшую на мгновение мысль.  
  
— Иногда, — лукаво улыбается он и наваливается сверху, придавливая Джастина к постели. Кажется, он влюблен, только никак не в прелестную эрэа. Лионель думает, что в юности, пока можно позволить себе быть молодым и беспечным, почему бы и нет?  
  
А после ужина они расходятся — Лионель во дворец, где его ждут дела в Королевской охране (он знает, что его прочат в капитаны, и думает, это неплохая перспектива), Джастин — в казармы Резервной армии. Или, может, в особняк Приддов у Старого парка, если отец пожелал видеть его сегодня — Лионель не знает, о семье Джастин не говорит.  
  
В Олларию они возвращаются вместе, буланый и серый в яблоках кони идут рядом. Темнеет не так стремительно, как зимой, но все равно, пока они добираются до города, в окнах домов уже зажигаются теплые, золотистые огоньки масляных ламп.  
  
— Красиво, — Джастин останавливается и смотрит на город.  
  
— Издалека все выглядит красивее, чем вблизи.  
  
— Вы так полагаете, граф? — шутливо склоняет голову Джастин.  
  
Лионель пожимает плечами, а потом не выдерживает — ему надо знать:  
  
— Через неделю, в обычном месте?  
  
Джастин кивает, задумчиво и надменно, и, пожалуй, вряд ли отдает себе в этом отчет. Просто когда они не наедине, ему приходится быть Приддом, а это накладывает определенные обязательства.  
  
— Надеюсь, смогу выбраться.  
  
— Если нужно, я использую свои родственные связи в армии, — Лионель намекает на Эмиля, и Джастин смеется, на мгновение снова становясь не-«спрутом».  
  
— Буду иметь в виду твои возможности, — он подмигивает, озорно и беспечно.  
  
Почему-то именно это его лицо — освещенное уличным фонарем, улыбчивое и мягкое — навсегда запомнится Лионелю.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Итак, выходит, Рокэ мертв? — Марсель кривится после этих слов, но неуверенно кивает.  
  
— По крайней мере, так говорит прекрасная эрэа-из-Бордона, которая выходец.  
  
— Капитан Гастаки? Роскошно, — копирует Лионель Первого маршала и ловит себя на том, что хочется закрыть глаза ладонями. К кошкам! Его бесит это, бесит то, что Рокэ всегда и везде — первый. Для всех.  
  
И, самое паршивое, что даже… для него.  
  
Ведь тогда в Торке Джастин нашел утешение именно в нем.  
  
Ведь тогда, еще до Торки Джастина, была Торка Лионеля, и они с Рокэ пробовали по-гайифски, и решили никому не признаваться, насколько им понравилось. И решили не продолжать, а ведь Лионель тогда считал Рокэ за равного и… хотел продолжить. Разрубленный Змей!  
  
И ведь здесь и сейчас так отчетливо видно, что Марсель скорбит по Рокэ не совсем как по другу или товарищу по оружию. Даже не как по соберано. А он… а он, как обычно, остается никому не нужен. Хотя в случае с Джастином он сам виноват, и с ним могло быть иначе, если бы Лионель все не испортил. Паршиво это осознавать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
В ответ на заявление Лионеля о том, что нужно расстаться, потому что подобные связи не делают чести ни одному из них в их дальнейших карьерах и в семьях, Джастин сначала хохочет. Потом резко замолкает и неверяще произносит:  
  
— А ты серьезно. Леворукий, ты… серьезно!  
  
— Меня назначают капитаном личной Королевской охраны. Мне нужно…  
  
— …соответствовать, — его усмешка ранит кинжалом, но Лионель не показывает этого. И никогда не покажет. — Конечно, куда же нам без этого. И мне тоже нужно соответствовать, да? Плести интриги, ввязываться в политику Домов и Короны, пытаться придумать и организовать заговор и отдать трон Людям Чести… ведь я же Придд! Так, по-твоему нам следует соответствовать? Что ж. Твое право. Не думай, что я буду ползать перед тобой на коленях и умолять о чем-либо. Просто знай, что решение было твое. Так будь по-твоему.  
  
В тот день Джастин ведет себя истинно по-приддовски: никаких истерик, никаких обвинений, ничего. Спокойно и равнодушно. А на следующий день Лионель слышит о том, что теньент Васспард подал прошение о переводе в Торку, и оно удовлетворено в кратчайшие сроки. Лионель запрещает себе думать об этом, запрещает себе думать вообще. Он делает свое дело, и это все, что нужно. Он идет к Марианне, самой знаменитой из столичных куртизанок, и думает о том, что ее роскошная грудь, пышное аппетитное тело и шелк простыней ни в какое сравнение не идут с худобой и угловатостью Джастина и шершавостью простого постельного белья трактиров, где они были вместе. И все равно Лионель продолжает ходить к Марианне. Потому что надо соответствовать.  
  
А потом из Торки приходят слухи о том, что наследник Приддов ввязался в гайифскую связь с Рокэ Алвой. И еще кто-то присылает Приддам картину, которую они получают на балу. Герцогине Придд становится плохо, а королева падает в обморок. А Лионель… в тот вечер он долго, всю ночь сидит у себя в кабинете, не отводя взгляда от «изъятой в качестве доказательства» картины. И ненавидит Рокэ, Джастина и себя всей душой.  
  
А в следующий раз он слышит о Джастине уже после его смерти и не может простить того, что к Рокэ он пришел, уже после, чтобы попрощаться. А к нему — нет.  
  
Лионель ненавидит быть вторым после кого-либо. Вторым после Рокэ Алвы.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Вот и для Марселя он — всего лишь второй после Рокэ. Лишь когда Рокэ исчез, неуправляемый виконт пришел к нему. И зачем? За утешением? За дальнейшими приказами? Какие, к кошкам, приказы он может дать? Что он вообще может сделать?  
  
— Нам нужно думать о Талиге сейчас, — слышит он сам себя словно со стороны. — В первую очередь о Талиге. Я не могу покинуть север — вы сами видите, что здесь творится. Но вы можете.  
  
— Отправляете меня обратно в гости к птице-рыбо-дурам? — понимающе спрашивает Марсель.  
  
Лионель пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я вам не хозяин и не могу вами распоряжаться. Полагаю, вы и сами знаете, как поступать и что было бы в интересах Первого маршала.  
  
Марсель задумчиво кивает, а потом усмехается.  
  
— В целом, полагаю, что да. Нужно навестить Его Высокопреосвященство епископа Варастийского и принцессу Матильду, — усмешка перерастает в хитрую ухмылку — ты хорошо его выдрессировал, Рокэ, можешь собой гордиться, где бы ты ни был. — Политическое устройство Гайифы срочно нуждается в некоторой корректировке.  
  
Лионель поднимает бокал и делает глоток. Нельзя никогда ни о чем сожалеть. Нельзя — и все.  
  
— Видите? Вы и сами все прекрасно знаете.


End file.
